1 New Years Wish
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: What happens when Massie attends tht Harrington's New Year's party? Massington FLUFF. ONE-SHOT


**1 New Year WISH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Massie's POV-**

"MOM" I yelled as I headed downstairs.  
"What is it Massie" my mom asked as she came out of the kitchen.  
"Can you give me and the girls a ride to the mall, since Issac is still off" I asked.  
"Sorry, I can't Judy and I are helping prepare food for the annual Westchester New Year Party" she answered.

"But I really need to pick up some last minute gifts and we have to get new dresses for the party" I said.  
"I have an idea, call your father's work and have them send over a driver" she suggested.  
"OK" I said as I ran back up to my room where the rest of the Pretty Committee was waiting.  
"So are we getting a ride" Alicia asked.

"Yeah as soon as I call my dads work and get them to send a driver over" I said as I picked up the phone.  
"OK, the driver will be here in about 10 minutes so lets do a quick wardrobe check" I said as I hung up the phone a minute later.  
"I want to go first" Dylan said.  
"OK go ahead" I said.

"I'm wearing a black Micheal Kors dress, with a ah-dorable pair of black Chanel boots,my Burberry trench coat and I have my matching Burberry bag" Dylan announced.  
"9.4" I said "Next, Kristen"  
"OK I have a pink Juicy shirt, dark wash True Religion jeans, paired with my black Jimmy Choos, I have my Juicy tote also" Kristen said.  
"9.3, love the jeans and heels and the shirts cute but to plain" I said.

"Claire your turn" I said.  
"I have a Calvin Klein blue shirt on, a navy Juicy skirt, and a pair of blue Vera Wang flats, I also have my Dooney & Bourke bag" Claire said.  
"9.3, it's actually cute" I said.  
"Leesh, you ready" I asked.

"Always, OK I have a tan Ralph Lauren blazer, paired with a gold Gucci tank, and black Lucky skinny jeans, and my gold Prada wedges" she announced.  
"LOVE, 9.7" I said slightly jealous of Alicia's awesome outfit.  
"My turn, I have a purple chiffon Chanel tunic shirt, paired with black tights, and my black Dolce and Gabbana boots" I said.  
"9.8" Alicia yelled as I heard a car horn outside.

"The drivers here, lets go" I said as I picked up my Gucci bag and headed out the door.  
"Hi" I said as we stepped into the Range Rover.  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Block and where are we headed" the driver asked.  
"The Westchester mall" I said.

When we got their we spread out across the mall sending eachother pics of dresses we liked finaly we each had found our perfect dress. As I was walking to the food court to meet up with the Pretty Comitee I got a text.

**DERRIKDUDE- MASS, u comin 2 the party???  
MASSIERULES- Maybe, Derrik wat do u want????  
DERRIKDUDE- I know a dude that likes u and wants a chance with u.  
MASSIERULES- WHO??????????  
DERRIKDUDE- U will c at the party l8r.**

"OMG" I said as I found the rest of the girls.  
"What" Dylan asked.  
"I just got a text from Derrington" I said.  
"So I thought you hated him" Kristen said.

"I do sorta, but he just gave me awesome news" I said.  
"He's gonna fall off the face of the earth" Dylan joked.  
"Ha, Ha no, he just told me a guy that likes me is gonna be at his party tonight" I said.  
"OMG" the screamed.

"You have to look perfect in that case" Alicia said.  
"Don't I always" I asked.  
"Of course, but this is gonna take perfection to a whole new level" she replied.  
"I'm good with that, come on girls we gotta get ready to break some hearts" I said as I led them out of the mall.

"OK, so we ready to get to work" I asked when we had returned home.  
"Of course, we're gonna turn Massie Block into even more of a star than she already is" Kristen said.  
"Duh" Dylan replied.  
"And I'm gonna have the hottest group surronding me" I said.

"Oviously, I'm here" Alicia said.  
"I thought it was cause of me" Claire said.  
"No, that's just Cam's opinion" Alicai replied.  
"Fine by me" Claire said.

"OK, enough about you two, let's start getting ready" Kristen said.

We each changed into our dresses, and headed over to the salon to get our hair, and makeup done, finally we managed to get in the Range Rover and were headed to the party.

"OMG" Kristen squealed.  
"What" I asked.  
"I just remembered Dune is back and he's gonna be at the party" she said.  
"OMG times 3" Alicia said.

"Do I look OK" Kristen asked.  
"Hold on, we'll do a quick wardrobe check" I said "Go ahead you can be first"

"OK I'm wearing a gold Alice+Olivia dress, paired with black Micheal Kors wedge heels, my hair is pulled up into a high ponytail and I have my Micheal Kors clutch" Kristen said.  
"9.5" I said "NEXT"  
Alicia stepped up next and unfortunatly for me she looked perfect.  
"I'm wearing a lepord print Dolce and Gabbana dress, with my gold Chanel heels, my hair is down and curly, and I'm carrying a matching Chanel clutch" she announced.  
"9.8, you look awesome" I said.

Dylan took her place next "I have a green Marc Jacobs dress on, with a pair of silver Jimmy Choos, and I have a Tory Burch clutch.  
"9.7, wow cute" I said.  
Claire stepped up next "I'm wearing a gray Kira Plastanini dress, with a pair of green Tory burch flats for a pop of color, and a matching bag"  
"9.6, I like it" I said.

"OK my turn" I said.  
"I'm wearing a red Valentino dress, with a pair of gold Versace heels, my hair is pulled part back, and I have a matching Versace bag" I announced.  
"OMG, 10 you look ah-mazing" Claire and Alicia said.

"Ready, we're gonna walk to the beat of Beyonce's song Single Ladies" I said.  
"Even though after this you certainly won't be" Alicia told me.  
"Let's hope not" I said.  
"Trust me you wont be" Claire said.  
"OK, lets go" I said as I led them out of the car and into the Harrington's huge estate.

"Block, you made it" I heard Derrington say as we made our way into his house.  
"Yeah, so where is this great guy" I asked.  
"Hold on, you will meet him later" he replied.  
"I hope so, cause I came all the way over here" I said.

"Trust me, the guy t

* * *

hat likes you is worth it" Derrington replied "So you wanna come hang with me and play videogames till he gets here"  
"I guess plus it will be fun to kick your butt at Guitar Hero again" I said.  
"Your on Block" he said as he lead me to the gameroom.  
"Let's go, Harrington" I said as I picked up a controler.

"OK, Block you win" Derrington told me about an hour later.  
"Like always" I said "So do I get a prize"  
"Yeah, I think it's about time I introduce you to your mystery guy" he said as he lead me outside to the Harrington's huge courtyard.

"Before you introduce me to him, could you tell me a little bit about him" I asked.  
"Well you have known him for a few years now, and he's on the soccer team" Derrington said.  
"That dosen't really narrow it down" I said.  
"It wasn't supposed to" he replied.

"Please just one good hint" I asked.  
"He's been in love with you for the past 3 years" he answered.  
"Wow, there is only one guy I have liked for that long but I know it isn't him" I said.  
"Don't be so sure, it will be New Year's in 3,2,1" he said and then leaned in to kiss me.

"Surprise, I'm your mystery guy" he said a few seconds later.  
"Good, cause that's exactly who I wanted it to be" I said as I pulled him into another kiss.

"Happy New Year, Block" he said.  
"Happy New Year, Harrington" I said.

* * *

Author's Note- OK what did you think? I know it was a bit cheesey but it's just some New Years fluff. I'm really happy I'm gonna be starting some new stories, and also I have the best bf ever!!!  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


End file.
